


The Teacher That Had to Break Down the Door (Or Will Have To)

by resevoirinhereyes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I need help, M/M, Panic Attacks, i swear i only ever write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resevoirinhereyes/pseuds/resevoirinhereyes





	The Teacher That Had to Break Down the Door (Or Will Have To)

“Hey Mikey, shh it’s ok.”

Michael’s hands are pressed tight against his ears and he’s shaking extremely hard. His small body is pressed into Luke’s side and Luke’s arm is wrapped protectively around Michael’s body. Sweat is dripping down the side of his face and his complexion is white.

Luke hates watching his boy have panic attacks. It’s like having your leg ripped off and not being able to stem the blood flow. There’s really no way to stop them; You just have to wait it out and watch the person you love suffer.

Luke wraps his arms around Michael’s back and hooks his other under his legs. He stands up with Michael cradled to his chest and quickly exits that loud room. He goes to the toilets pushing through crowds on the way.

Once he reaches the toilets he locks the door and places Michael on the counter. He’ still shaking and there are silent tears dripping down his face. His now pink hair is limp from sweat and all his clothes are sticking to his small frame.

Luke grabs some paper towel and walks over to Michael. He takes a hold of his hand and slowly brings it up to his lips. A small smile showed on Michael’s face for a split second as Luke brings his other hand up and wipes the sweat from his face.

The shaking has slowed and now only shaky breathes are escaping his mouth. Luke takes him off the counter and holds him close. He feels Michael pressing kisses into his chest and a smile breaks across his face. His boy is so sweet and small.

Michael pulls back and looks Luke right in the eye.

His gorgeous eyes consume Luke’s and Luke feels himself going weak at the knees. Michael always hated the height difference between Luke and his self. He’d do little stompy feet whenever Luke pointed it out and Luke found it adorable.

“Lukey, can I kiss you?”

“I don’t know why you’re asking.”

A smirk comes across Luke's face as he leans down and captures Michael’s lips with his own. The usual sparks erupted and it always seemed to calm Michael down.

Michael pulls back and rests his head on Luke's chest again. His cheeks are flushed with happiness and a wide smile is spread across his face.

And if they fall asleep cuddled on the floor nobody needed to know. Except for the teacher who had to break the door down.


End file.
